


Spencer

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: ""They," Spencer gasped a little, reaching up to massage his jaw with swollen and bloodstained hands, "they took my wallet. And my phone."" Spencer is attacked on his way to work. JJ is there to help him. ONE SHOT. Complete.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on January 25, 2018.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.   
> Thank you for reading.

"Oh my God!"

Emily Prentiss' shocked exclamation startled everybody, drawing their attention away from the paperwork they had been working on to find out what had caused such a reaction. They all dived to their feet when they saw. Stumbling into the bullpen was Spencer Reid. His left eye was bruised, almost black in colour and swollen closed, blood dripping from the wound on the cheekbone below and falling onto the collar of his shirt. The bridge of his nose was swollen, decorated with a large cut and his nostrils were caked in blood, as was his top lip. The left side of his bottom lip was split and swollen. He was walking hunched over, cradling his chest like he was trying to hold himself together.

"Go and get Hotch," JJ demanded as she and Rossi made their way over to their friend who seemed to be making a beeline for the bathrooms. She slowed her advance as she reached his tense figure, his shoulders pulled upwards towards his chin as though frozen in a permanent shrug. "Spence," She waited until she turned slightly, his one unswollen hazel eye meeting hers. Her heart shattered at the unshed tears and broken look held in there. "Who did this?"

"Didn't know them," Spencer mumbled, wincing as he opened his mouth a little too far.

Placing a hand gently on the small of Spencer's back, she led him over to a nearby chair that Rossi had pulled out for him. She crouched in front of him, leaning her arms on his legs so that she could look up at him. She wanted nothing more than to help him clean up and assess his injuries, but she knew that Hotch would want photographic evidence. She glanced over at their bosses' office, seeing silhouettes shifting behind the slightly open blinds.

"Do you know why they did it?" Rossi questioned, perching on the desk slightly to Spencer's right. His words pulled JJ's attention back to her best friend.

"They," Spencer gasped a little, reaching up to massage his jaw with swollen and bloodstained hands, a sign he had tried to fight back, "they took my wallet. And my phone."

"A mugging." JJ surmised. "Where did this happen?"

"On the way. Was easier to come here than go home."

"It's okay," JJ assured him, hearing the distress in his voice. "I'm glad you came straight here." She gently massaged his knees with her thumbs, trying to bring him some kind of comfort as he sat hunched over, trembling and clearly in pain.

"You're certain you didn't know who they were?" Rossi placed a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Never seen them before."

"Has anybody checked your injuries?" Was Hotch's first question as he and Morgan finally reached them. JJ caught the apologetic look in her boss' eyes as she looked up at him and figured he had been caught up in something when Morgan had gone to inform him.

When Rossi answered the question for Spencer, and JJ wondered briefly where Emily had run off to, Hotch pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, looking panicked, his speech distorted by his facial injuries.

"I'm phoning for an ambulance."

"No!" JJ watched as Hotch raised an eyebrow at Spencer's outburst and decided to intervene.

"I'll help him get cleaned up," JJ suggested, knowing that Spencer was going to be wary of being touched, "and we'll have a look at him. If we feel he needs further treatment then I'll drive him to the hospital. Does that sound okay, Spence?"

After waiting for Spencer and Hotch's approval and the photographic evidence she had known he'd want, she guided Spencer to the break room and helped him settle into a soft seat.

Once certain he was comfortable, JJ retrieved a bowl of warm water and some clean cloths.

"This is going to hurt, Spence, I'm sorry," She knelt on the floor in front of him again, starting with washing away the dried blood and working her way up to the bruised and wounded areas. She apologised profusely as her best friend hissed and winced at the contact. "Almost done," She assured him, cleaning the dried blood off of his hands. "May I have a look at your stomach?"

The younger of the pair had kept his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively since he had entered the building. With his permission JJ lifted his sweater vest and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing very bruised and clearly broken ribs.

"Oh Spence," JJ sighed softly, fastening his buttons back up and gently lowering his vest, rising to her feet she carefully pushed a strand of his hair away from the wound on his cheek. "You and I are going to take a trip to the hospital," She held up a hand to silence him when he began to argue, "you need to be checked over, to make sure there isn't any damage we can't see. You know that."

When he nodded his understanding, JJ assured him that only they would visit the hospital unless he wanted somebody to go with them. She cleaned up what she had used and pulled Spencer into a tentative embrace, feeling him shaking beneath her hands as she did so. She could feel the warm tears dripping onto her neck as she sat silently for a moment, just holding him, knowing he needed the comfort.

"You ready?" She questioned quietly, rubbing his back. When he pulled back she placed her hands on his shoulders, wiping the tears from his uninjured eye.

She held Spencer's hand, being mindful of the injuries there as she did so. And she let him out of the building and towards Morgan's car.

Once Reid was checked over by a doctor, diagnosed with severe bruising, open wounds and a couple of broken ribs and a slightly fractured knuckle and patched up to the best of their ability, he was sent away with pain pills and orders to rest.

"We found them!" Emily greeted as Spencer and JJ returned to the office, wanting to update the others.

"Found what?"

"We found who did this to him. Morgan and Hotch have gone to arrest them for assault of a federal agent. And robbery."

"Who was it?" JJ asked. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Garcia who, with tears streaming down her face, seemed to be debating whether or not she could hug him. She watched as she gingerly embraced him, Spencer weakly returning the hug.

"Sean Harvey and Jason Mann," Emily explained. "They're in their early 30s and appear to often pray on people they view as easy targets. It's just lucky that Spencer had left his gun in his drawer. What did they say at the hospital?"

"He's bruised and has a few broken bones. He's to rest and has a check up in a few weeks. He wanted to let everybody know what the doctors said." JJ explained. "Text me when you have more news, I'm going to take him home."

And she did. Taking him to his flat, she made sure he was comfortable and didn't leave until she had to go to work the following morning. And even then it was with the promise that she would phone every hour to check on him and return that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.   
> I'd love to hear what you thought so please review.  
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
